Cossack Catcher
The is the machine that Dr. Cossack uses against Mega Man in the fourth stage from Dr. Cossack's Citadel in ''Mega Man 4. Dr. Cossack based its design on games that he was good at when younger.Rockman Complete Works, Rockman 4 database Its magic hand (claw-shaped manipulator) is capable of causing heavy damage to what it catches. Strategy The Cossack Catcher's weakness is the Dust Crusher, although the fully-charged shot from the Mega Buster deals more damage. Mega Man can also use the Wire adapter to inflict some damage against the machine. To avoid the risk of getting caught by the claw while standing directly under the machine, Mega Man should stand against the step in the boss room and begin firing the Wire Adapter just before the claw is directly over him. When the machine is chasing the player across the room, the player must slide to avoid being caught in the claw, which will not only deal damage when it drops the player, but also disables the Special Weapon-switch screen until the player is dropped. One must make sure they have enough health to withstand the claw's drop damage, as the player cannot use an E-Tank until they are dropped. There is also the chance, if the machine is low enough, of hitting it twice with one shot of the Wire—once on the way up, and again on the way back down. When the Cossack Catcher has only two units of health left, Proto Man will appear with Kalinka and she stops the battle. Dr. Cossack leaves the machine to reunite with his daughter, and the Cossack Catcher explodes when Dr. Wily appears. Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Cossack Catcher receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 4. *For the Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first digit is when the weapon is fired normally and the second is when it is fully charged. Other media Rockman 4 Like the game, Dr. Cossack uses the Cossack Catcher against Mega Man. Mega Man attacks it with many weapons, but none of them causes damage. The Cossack Catcher speeds up and hits Mega Man, and Cossack catches Mega Man. The machine's claw releases electricity, stunning Mega Man, and releases him to let the fall cause damage. After lifting and dropping him again, Mega Man avoids being caught a third time by sliding and attacks with a charge shot, causing some damage to it. The fight is interrupted when Proto Man appears with Kalinka Cossack, who explains that she was captured by Wily and forced her father to work for him. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The Cossack Catcher appeared in issue 20 during Mega Man's constant time travel. Besides its claw, it can also attack by shooting from two cannons. Mega Man takes it down by destroying the cable in the top. It would later make another appearance in Issue 55 during Dr. Light's visions of the future. References Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Fortress bosses